Black Éden
by Darkness Iuri
Summary: Veja descrições
1. Chapter 1

Leiam isso antes de ler a fic...

Isso que estou a escrever não é baseado em nenhuma série, livro ou animê, mas é mesmo assim conhecido como fanfic. Leiam isso se quiserem conhecer um pouco do mundo onde se baseia e dos personagens.  
Outras explicações serão dadas mais tarde, sobre personagens e sobre a história.

História

Local

Há muito tempo, existe um mundo desconhecido, que está em constante contato com a Terra. É o Neo-Mundo, que possui uma tecnologia muito mais avançada. Nesse mundo, convivem criaturas mitológicas para nós terrestres, tais como kappas, lobisomens, vampiros, demônios, e outras espécies. No começo, o Neo-Mundo não era muito organizado, mas foi fundada a organização Black, que fortaleceu as forças do mundo capturando terráqueos para mão-de-obra e arrecadando fundos para construções. Depois, foram fundadas as organizações Blue e Red, que não foram tão grandiosas, mas mesmo assim contribuíram para o crescimento do Neo-Mundo. Hoje, as organizações treinam mercenários, para reaalizar diversos tipos de missões e arrecadar fundos para o seu próprio crescimento. O Neo-Mundo é regido por um presidente, que é manipulado pelos antigos membros-fundadores da organização Black, chamados de O Conselho. Terráqueos ainda são capturados para o uso como construtores e outros trabalhos pesados. Ninguém sabe a localização do Neo-Mundo, pois o mesmo só é acessível através de portais de teleporte.

Personagens

Gabriel Idade: 17 Altura: 1,85 Origem: desconhecido (ainda)  
Raça: Mestiço (arcanjo+vampiro)  
Aparência Olhos: Castanho-esverdeado (esquerdo) e vermelho-sangue (direito)  
Pele: Branco-pálido Cabelo: Preto, cobrindo o olho direito.  
Arma: Espada Negra: Absorve sangue e transmite ao usuário, liga-se com pequenas veias no cabo ao usuário, para maior sintonia em ataques e transmição de sangue. Caso o alvo tenha alguma doença, a espada purifica o sangue. 1,60 comprimento, 30cm largura.  
Descrição: Frio e calculista, é o melhor mercenário da Organização Black.  
No entanto, muitos que o conhecem reparam que ele parece não ter sentimentos, como raiva, medo ou paixão. Não exita nunca em matar,  
mas ao contrario de seu irmão Lúcifer, não sente nenhum prazer nisso.

Lúcifer Idade: 17 Altura: 1,90 Origem: desconhecido (ainda)  
Raça: Mestiço (1/3 arcanjo, 2/3 vampiro)  
Aparência Olhos: Vermelhos Pele: Branco-pálido Cabelo: Loiro e comprido Arma: Espada Diamante:Feita do mesmo material que a arma de Gabriel, mas possui uma largura muito maior e é um pouco menor. Possui uma forma parecida com um diamante, começa fina, cria duas grandes pontas nos lados, e afina no final, criando novamente uma ponta. 1,40 comprimento, 65 cm largura máxima.  
Descrição: Lúcifer é um mercenário, mas ao contrário dos outros, não fica com pesadelos a noite após matar. Ele sente um grande prazer em se banhar no sangue de seus adversários, mesmo sendo eles simples crianças. Sua força o tornou o 2º melhor da organização, ficando atrás apenas de Gabriel, não por falta de força.

Nash Idade: 16 Altura: 1,60 Origem: Terra, Brasil Raça: Mestiço (humano+behemot)  
Aparência Olhos: Castanhos Pele: Mulata Cabelo: Negro, rasta Arma: Punhos: Nash conhece uma grande variedade de técnicas marciais, ou seja, seus punhos são sua arma. Seu lado behemot, apesar de não se manifestar na aparência, se manifesta na força, sendo que um soco dele é sinônimo de morte.  
Descrição: Impulsivo, atrapalhado e disperso, essas são as principais características de Nash. Porém, ele demonstra coragem e força. Ele é um kamikazer, usa golpes que afetam a sua própria integridade física. Apesar dele ser brincalhão e não levar nada a sério, carrega algo muito triste em sua alma.

Carmen Idade: 16 Altura: 1,70 Origem: Deserto do Saara, Africa Raça: Fire Elemental Aparência Olhos: Verdes Pele: Branca (bronzeada)  
Cabelo: Castanho claro, cacheado Arma: Fogo: Carmen pode controlar o fogo à vontade, e gerar chamas que alcançam 50m de distância.  
Seu ataque mais forte é a erupçao, uma grande torrente de fogo que sobe do corpo dela e desce queimando tudo.  
Descrição:Carmen é uma fire elemental, ou seja, pode controlar o fogo à vontade. Ela veio de uma tribo de nômades elementais, que viajam pelo deserto. Com sua pele bronzeada, cabelos castanho-claros e olhos verdes, a garota derrete o coração de todo mundo, mas é muito distraida para reparar.

Maria Maria Idade: 14 Altura: 1,55 Origem: Desconhecido Raça: Humana Aparência Olhos: Castanho claros Pele: Branca Cabelo: Preto e longo Arma: N/A Descrição: Maria era uma garota triste, que não tinha o carinho de mãe ou de pai que as outras crianças tiveram. Isso a fez ficar um pouco fria, mas não tanto quanto Gabriel,  
porque ela ainda sorri de vez em quando. Não se sabe por que estão atrás dela, e a garota pode estar correndo um perigo maior do que imagina... 


	2. Chapter 2

Et Filli

Capítulo 1

Trevas. Gritos. Frio. Silêncio. Um silêncio eterno. De repente, ele se vê transportado para outro lugar, que lhe traz várias recordações. Ele não conhece esse outro lugar. Também não sabe o motivo de ter perguntado:  
-... Éden?  
Repentinamente, é acordado com um som que invoca dever. O celular de Gabriel está chamando-o para mais uma missão. Ele acorda, pega a sua espada e sua roupa,  
e sai de seu quarto, na organização Black.  
-Ei, Gabriel! Tem uma nova missão?  
-Sim, Lúcifer.  
-Boa sorte!Ele chega à central.  
-O que deseja, senhor?  
-Gabriel, nosso cliente deseja que você recupere um artefato que lhe foi roubado. Você fará isso?  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Ótimo. A localização está em seu GPS. Vá ao teleporte, e recupere o objeto. Contamos com você.  
-Sim.  
O mercenário sai do escritório. Graças as inovações tecnológicas do Neo-Mundo, existiam essas máquinas, capaz de fazer as pessoas viajarem instantaneamente de um lugar a outro.  
Gabriel entrou na cabine e o operador usou as coordenadas dadas para manda-lo à localização certa.  
Ele chegou no ponto certo. Saiu do lugar disfarçado. As pessoas estranharam, um cara de jaqueta preta, com uma espada enorme (1,60 comprimento, 30cm de largura) andando pela rua, mas não se importaram, essa gente de fora era assim mesmo. Essa gente de fora era assim mesmo. O mercenário esperou até a noite, chamaria menor atenção. E assim foi.  
Gabriel entrou na casa, que tinha um buraco disfarçado embaixo de uma das camas. Por sorte,  
não havia ningúem em casa. Ele entrou no buraco, que escondia uma caverna úmida e mal cheirosa.  
Avançou alguns passos e viu o artefato, uma espada coberta de jóias.  
Mal teve tempo de se desviar, uma clava enorme atingia o chão no lugar onde ele estava antes.  
Um guarda ogre, gigantesco, avançava em sua direção.  
-Vocêêê... Quer tirar a essssspadaaaa de miiimmm?  
-Quem é seu mestre?  
-Messstreeee vai ficaaaaarr bravooo com Gobi, se Gobi deixxaaarr hoomenziiinho pegar essssspadaaa.  
O ogre deu um novo golpe, que passou longe. Gabriel viu que não havia outro jeito. Ele pegou a espada e começou a andar rápidamente, de um lado a outro pela caverna.  
-Gobi esssstáaa furioso com homeeenzinhooo... VAI MORRER!  
O ogre preparou um golpe com a sua clava, levantando-a e colocando-a atrás da cabeça. Era exatamente o que Gabriel esperava. Ele deu um corte realmente rápido, de cima a baixo.  
O gigante fez cara de quem não entendeu nada, e de repente uma metade de seu rosto começou a deslizar. Uma metade de sua clava caiu no chão. E as duas metades do ogre se separaram e cairam no chão. Mas sem nenhuma gota de sangue.  
-Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Essa é a espada?  
O mercenário pegou a espada e sentiu um calor emanando dela. Guardou-a e saiu daquele lugar.  
Chegou no ponto de teleporte e voltou para a organização.  
-Bom trabalho, Gabriel -disse Vlad a ele após ter a espada em mãos- aqui está sua recompensa.  
Vlad lhe entregou um saco com moedas de ouro, que era o dinheiro usado em Neo-Mundo. quando Gabriel ia saindo, o chefe o chamou de novo.  
-Tenho uma nova missão para você. Mas desta vez, você irá acompanhado.  
-Sim.  
-Ei, venham!  
Das sombras da sala, saíram as pessoas com quem Gabriel nunca pensou em fazer uma missão.  
Nash, o kamikaze doido, que apezar de se intilular kamikaze, ainda estava mais vivo do que nunca.  
Carmen, a rainha do fogo, tinha o poder de controlar o fogo, mas esse não era o único motivo pelo qual os homens ficavam quentes ao vê-la.  
Lúcifer, seu irmão, considerado o segundo melhor da Organização.  
Na verdade, eles eram os melhores mercenários. Será que essa missão era assim tão difícil?  
-Vocês tem a missão de capturar o seguinte alvo e traze-la para a Organização.  
Vlad mostrou a foto do alvo, que deixou-os de boca aberta. O chefe mandava os melhores para isso?  
-Ela se chama Maria, tem 14 anos, embora vocês não achem, é realmente importante a captura desse alvo. Por isso estou mandando os melhores. entenderam?  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Ótimo. Não há nenhum ponto de teleporte perto da localização. Vocês terão que ir até o ponto mais próximo e pegar um avião. Dispensados.  
Gabriel não disse nada. Achava que era exagero do chefe mandar tanta gente, quando ele já era o suficiente para uma missão de seqüestro. Mas apesar disso, tinha a sensação de que esta seria uma missão muito complicada...

Continua. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Enquanto Gabriel pensava na missão, Nash e Carmen conversavam animados.  
-Ei, talvez essa missão seja divertida! Como ela é só uma garota, podemos nos divertir um pouco pela cidade. A gente pode até atrasar um pouco, afinal,  
não tem nenhum ponto de teleporte lá mesmo.  
-Boa idéia! Mas o que a gente vai ficar fazendo por aqui? Não tem nada nesse mundo que preste, todos os shoppings legais estão no Neo-Mundo.  
-É, mas no Neo-Mundo, não tem futebol, nem pelada.  
-Mas pelada não é a mesma coisa que futebol?  
-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.  
-Ora, seu.  
Enquanto Carmen dava um bom tapa na orelha de Nash, Lúcifer também parecia pensativo.  
-Ei, pessoal, chegamos no teleporte! Vamos entrar?  
-É lógico que vamos, seu besta. Como você acha que nós vamos pra Terra?  
-Epa! Quem é besta?  
-Se você quiser eu te arranjo um espelho.  
-Ei, garotos, não gastem energia antes de chegarmos à Terra!  
-Claro, carminha...-Fala Lúcifer, quase babando.  
Eles entram na cabine (chega pra lá, Nash!) (ai, cuidado, ó meu saco, seu!) (err, Lúcifer, dava pra desencostar um pouco?) (...) e são mandados para o ponto mais próximo da localização, onde teriam que pegar o avião. Eles adentram no mesmo e decolam.  
-Para onde vamos, Lúcifer?  
-Não sei direito, Nash. Acho que para uma cidade chamada Tubarão.  
growwwwww.  
-Vocês ouviram isso?  
-...-Gabriel não fala nada, apenas saca a espada.  
-Sim, eu também ouvi, Gabriel.-Lúcifer também se arma. Nash assume uma posição de luta e Carmen não faz nada, mas o ambiente se aquece consideravelmente.  
-Mas o quê! Não! Saia daqui! Arghhh!  
-Veio da cabine!  
-Carmen, se prepare para assumir o controle do avião. Lúcifer e Nash, venham comigo.  
Nash vai na frente, mas assim que chega perto da porta uma mão com escamas lhe acerta um soco que o faz voltar voando... Literalmente.  
-É um dragoniano!  
A criatura, um dragão com forma humanóide se precipita na direção dos rapazes.  
-Tsk, a área é muito pequena para lutar direito... Carmen, corra até a cabine! Lúcifer, você.  
-Não!-disse Nash- Eu consigo lutar nesse espaço!  
-Pessoal... Má noticia... os controles já eram!  
-É melhor a gente pular fora. Tem dois paraquedas! Eu e Gabriel podemos voar!  
-Se decidam rápido!-disse Nash, bloqueando a passagem do dragão.  
Gabriel joga um paraquedas para Nash e outro para Carmen, que vem correndo da cabine e abre a porta. Ele e Lúcifer abrem as asas e pulam. Carmen pula e abre o paraquedas.  
-É amigão, acho que agora só estamos você e eu aqui...-O dragoniano destrói o paraquedas de Nash.  
-Ahhh, fio da puta!-o kamikazer acerta um soco na boca do dragoniano que o faz berrar.-Agora a gente acerta isso de vez!  
O rapaz joga o dragão para fora do avião, e depois pula. Ele se concentra para um fulminante -ATAQUE KAMIKAZER!  
Após ter pulado, ele cai em cima da criatura com um soco, que faz seus olhos saltarem.  
O soco é tão forte que a criatura começa a cair mais rápido do que ele mesmo.  
-É, acho que enfim chegou a hora de morrer.  
Fwip!  
-Poxa em Nash, você não morre nunca!-fala Lúcifer após te-lo pego em pleno ar.  
-hehehe... hehehe... -uma gotona de suor aparece na cara de Nash.

Continua. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

A garota chamada Maria havia voltado da aula. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e longos,  
que iam até a cintura. Ela era branca, quase pálida, tinha olhos castanhos, e não era muito alta, o que fazia suas amigas caçoarem dela. No caminho para casa tinha a impressão de que alguem a seguia, mas viu que não havia ninguém realmente. Ela morava com uma família adotiva,  
não sabia de onde realmente vinha, a única coisa que tinha desde criança era um colar com um anel barato pendurado. Não se importava que as garotas dissessem que era um adorno feio, pois era a única coisa que ela podia dizer que era realmente dela, e não pararia de usar. Maria sofria muito, a madrasta era fria com ela, e o padrasto sentia atração por ela. Isso estava ficando insuportável, ela estava pensando em fugir de casa, mas para onde iria? Para onde uma garota de 14 anos iria, nesse mundo tão grande? Por causa de todas essas preocupações havia adquirido uma expressão triste no olhar e no jeito, e era difícil de se enxergar um sorriso na sua face.  
A garota chegou em casa.  
-Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou a madrasta -Eu vim na mesma velocidade de sempre - respondeu a garota -Ótimo. Agora vá para o seu quarto.  
A garota foi para o quarto e ficou pensando. Como seria se ela tivesse pais de verdade?  
Como seria a vida que levariam? Ela pegou um livro e ficou a ler.

-Ei, ela mora ali. Vamos ir lá agora? - disse Nash, que havia ido ao colégio onde ela estudava e estava seguindo a garota.  
-Claro que não, seu esclerosado (o quê!)! Não tá vendo que é de dia ainda? Realmente, cérebro nunca foi seu forte... - caçoou Lúcifer.  
-Garotos, garotos.  
-Sim, Carminha. -Ei, Gabriel, você está tão quieto.  
-Não ligue, Carmen, ele é assim mesmo. Acho que puxou o nosso pai.-A propósito, você viu a garota? Até que não é de se jogar fora, heim Gabe?-Você não fala não!  
-Não há o que falar.  
-Realmente, você não ganhou o titulo de "o mais frio do pedaço" à toa.  
-Deixa o cara em paz, Nash.-Não tem nenhum hotel onde podemos esperar? Ainda é de manhã, e eu não quero passar o dia sem tomar um banho.  
-Ah, é mesmo, que tolice a minha... (Banho? Banho! Uhuuuu!)

Já era de noite, e os garotos estavam discutindo como realizar a missão.  
-Eu sou o cara pra isso! Eu entro arrombando a porta, soco todo mundo, e levo a guria de brinde!  
-Ah, tá, e onde fica o "sigilo" ?  
-Ah, é mesmo - disse Nash coçando o nariz.  
-Eu acho que o melhor indicado é Gabriel. Ele é um cara silencioso, ágil e responsável.  
-Estou de acordo. E você, Gabriel?  
-Por mim, tanto faz.  
-Ótimo! Vamos combinar os detalhes!  
-Enquanto vocês combinam, vou tomar meu banho!  
-E então, Lúcifer? Quais são os detalhes?  
-hehehe, err, bem... (droga, por que ela tinha que tomar banho justo agora?)

Maria ainda estava lendo. Adorava ler, com os livros ela ia para outros mundos, mundos de sonho, de felicidade. Mal colocou o livro em cima da cama para tomar banho e ouviu a voz do padrasto do outro lado da porta.  
-Maria, abre a porta, sou eu.  
A garota abriu a porta. O padrasto havia entrado, e parecia completamente normal.  
-A sua madrasta saiu um pouco, vou ficar com você para que não fiques sózinha.  
O padrasto então fechou a porta.  
-O que há? Parece triste.  
A garota confiava pouco no padrasto, mas achava que se o homem sentisse pena dela, podia deixa-la morar em outro lugar talvez.  
-Que barra, heim garota? Mas nem pense em ir embora! Você não vai sair daqui! Nunca! Agora vamos nos divertir um pouco.  
O padrasto avançou pra cima da garota, e começou a agarra-la. Ela ficou com tanto medo que não conseguia se mexer, e começou a chorar. Súbito, ouviu um som de pancada e as mãos do homem ficaram moles. Ele caiu no chão, e ela recuou assustada. Iluminado pela luz que vinha da janela estava um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos, com metade do rosto coberto por cabelo, não permitindo que se visse o seu olho direito. Ele tinha uma expressão triste, quase vazia. Ela não pensou em mais nada. Correu e abraçou o seu salvador, que não deu sinal de ter ficado surpreso, pois a abraçou também. Ela sentiu como se já conhecesse o rapaz, perguntou qual era o nome dele.  
-Gabriel.-disse ele, e deu um leve golpe no pescoço, que a fez desmaiar.

Continua. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Gabriel saíra da janela carregando a garota nas suas costas. Ela estava dormindo tranqüilamente.  
-Heh! Esse é o cara! E então? Como foi?-Você não gosta mesmo de falar, heim?  
-Não, não é isso. Eu tenho a impressão de que já a conheço.  
-Hah! Essa é a cantada mais velha do mundo! Mas fala, vai, foi muito fácil?  
-Fácil até demais. Eu a salvei de um homem e ela me abraçou. Então, eu a trouxe.  
-Hmm, quem sabe ela não te recompense com uns beijinhos quando acordar?-Nash! Gabriel! Vamos logo! - disse Carmen.  
-Tá bom!

Escuridão. Só podem ser ouvidas vozes nesse local.  
-Hmmm, nosso enviado falhou.  
-Sim. -Vamos enviar outro então! Não podemos deixar Vlad nos passar a perna!  
-É! Ele vai fazer alguma coisa com a filha dos anjos!  
-Maldito seja.  
-Maldito, maldito, maldito.  
-A filha dos anjos é nossa. Não temos o que temer.  
-Quem nós enviaremos?  
-Eu tenho uma idéia! Mas esperem... A pulsação do nosso enviado ainda não cessou!  
-Hmmm, isso pode ser interessante.  
-Ele viu o Bio02 saindo da casa com a filha dos anjos. Viu-o indo para um hotel.  
-Faça ligação com a polícia terrestre. Avise. Denuncie. Diga a localização.  
-Sim. Agora eles não poderão usar veículos terrestres tão facilmente.  
-Hehehe... O plano está indo bem.  
-Sim.

-Que lugar é esse? Quem são vocês?  
-Fique calma, guria -disse Nash- fomos mandados para te levar para um lugar. Meu nome é Nash.  
-Meu nome é Carmen.  
-Lúcifer.-E você é Gabriel... Para onde vão me levar?  
-Bem, você não acreditaria se eu te dissesse o que existe lá fora... Lúcifer, abra as asas.  
-Não me de ordens, idiota! -Lúcifer abre as asas, nervoso.Os garotos explicam sobre o Neo-Mundo para a garota e sobre a sua missão. Ela ouve com atenção.  
-Então vocês vão me levar para esse lugar?  
-É, mas primeiro precisamos chegar em Florianópolis.  
Sirenes podem ser ouvidas do lado de fora.  
-Epa! A polícia! Como eles sabiam que estavamos aqui?  
-Meu padrasto deve ter dito...! Não! Eu não quero voltar pra casa!  
-... Suba em minhas costas.  
-hã?  
-Suba em minhas costas. Eles só estão cobrindo um lado do prédio.  
A garota sobe nas costas do arcanjo, que antes disso, tira a jaqueta e abre as grandes asas negras.  
-Vamos. Lúcifer, carregue Carmen. Nash é rápido o bastante para nos acompanhar.  
Gabriel sai voando pela janela. Lúcifer sai em seguida. Nash pula e segue-os do chão. A polícia entra no prédio, mas alguns passantes viram Nash correndo para a estrada.  
Maria está voando numa grande altura. Seus cabelos voam ao sabor do vento, e em um devaneio ela pensa que é um anjo que está levando-a para um lugar melhor. Gabriel voa suavemente, fazendo com que a garota aprecie o voô. Eles chegam à uma estrada deserta, com um pequeno motel nas suas margens.  
-Vamos parar por aqui. -disse Lúcifer, e recolheu as suas asas.  
-Err, Lúcifer... Já pode me botar no chão.  
-Ah, sim, Carminha.  
Uma grande gota de suor aparece na cabeça de Maria.  
-Eeeeeeeii! Que diabo! Esperem por mim!  
-Nós já paramos de andar, besta.  
-Puf... Puf... Ei Gabriel, vamos dormir aí?  
-Sim.  
Eles entram no motel e pagam a conta para o proprietário bebado. Há apenas 2 quartos.  
-A Carmen e eu vamos dormir no mesmo quarto. Nash, Gabriel e Maria fiquem no outro quarto.  
-Ei! Aquele quarto só tem uma cama!  
-Lúcifer, Nash vai dormir com vocês. Eu não preciso de cama. Vou ficar no quarto para guardar o alvo.  
-Ah, tá bom... (droga! Maldito Nash! A minha chance de agarrar a Carminha e ele estraga!  
vou botar gelo na cueca dele)  
O grupo se dirige a seus quartos. Maria conversa com Gabriel.  
-Ei, obrigado por me ajudar com meu padrasto.-Você não é de falar muito.  
-Não.  
-Hmm, já sei! Do que você gosta?-A minha presença o deixa incomodado?  
-Sim.  
Maria enrubresceu com a resposta. Mal teve tempo de dizer outra coisa e a parede à sua direita se quebrou. Uma mão escamosa pegou seu braço e arrastou-a para fora do quarto.  
-Maria!

Continua... 


End file.
